


Alternate universe

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bonjour ou bonsoir. Bienvenue dans mon histoire, celle que je raconte. Mon univers quoi. Je parle de ma vie pour ceux qui n'ont pas bien saisi. Elle est loin d'être idéale, mais si vous me promettez de ne pas juger, j'irais jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Si je termine ce livre c'est que je m'en suis sorti. Mais maintenant, tournez la page, et je vais vous montrer ce dans quoi je vis, le jour comme la nuit. Seulement pour moi, il n'y a aucune transition entre les deux." </p><p>Harry Styles, 18 ans , jour 719ème depuis le début de la galère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La fiction est aussi postée sur [Alternateuniverse](http://alternateuniverse.skyrock.com/)

Page 1-8

Vous savez, les stéréotypes, ça craint. Ça vous étiquette, dans une catégorie bien précise et ça semble vous suivre toute votre minable vie. Comme le stéréotype du lycée sportif. Le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Il porte la veste du lycée h24 comme si elle était scellée à sa peau, s'invente une coiffure sophistiqué et impec et les filles s'accrochaient à son bras comme des aimants sur la porte d'un réfrigérateur. Ou le petit fils à maman, qui regardait les gens de haut, portait des pulls en cachemire avec le col en v, et venaient en cours dans d'énormes Bentley, conduites par leur chauffeur attitré.

Puis il y avait les filles, toutes dévergondées, se promenant dans leurs tenues de cheerleaders, majorettes ou de leur quelconque club de sport, qui faisaient des régimes drastiques afin de perdre le gras superficiel qui recouvraient leurs corps frêles. Puis se trouvaient les geeks , nerds, intellos du lycée. Ils contrôlaient en quelque sorte les lois des exposées et devoirs notés non rendus. Même eux avaient leur part de **« cool »**

Moi, je n'appartenais à aucune de ces catégories. Je n'étais pas riche, je n'étais pas une cheerleader, je n'étais pas un geek, je ne me suis inscrit dans aucun club de sport. Je suis juste Harry Styles, j'ai une vie de merde, et je dois me cacher et me couper en douze pour lui donner un minimum d'agréabilité.

Même les gens stéréotypés ont des amis, dans leur bocal de pions étiquetés. Ils s'entendent entre eux, et ne se mélange pas. Je suis l'intrus, le vers dans la pomme. Celui qu'on regarde de travers parce qu'il est différent. Tout le monde est différent, tout le monde appartient à une catégorie sociale. Mais moi apparemment j'appartiens dans le _« ce jeune est bizarre, suivez le du regard quand il marche près de vous dans les couloirs. »_. Les lèvres pincées avec dégout, et le regard lourd de jugement. Si seulement ils savaient.

Je m'assieds en bout de table, au fond de la classe. Pas envie de me faire voir, pas envie que l'on me remarque. Je dois admettre que ma tenue n'attire que peu d'indifférence. Je baisse les yeux tout en agrippant mon vieux gilet effilé de couleur café au lait terne, et soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Différent ici, veut dire forcément alien. Comme d'habitude, personne ne se met à côté de moi.  
Pourtant je prends ma douche dès que je peux, et m'applique un maximum sur mon image. Ce soir il faut d'ailleurs que je passe au Lavomatic pour y nettoyer le peu de linge que je possède. La machine à laver de Louis est encore en panne cette semaine. Je n'ai pas envie de lui demander plus que je n'ai déjà. Il m'a offert plus que je ne pensais obtenir dans la vie.

Les cours se terminent dans le même esprit que d'habitude. Des tonnes de devoirs, des notes médiocres et des regards, des tas de regards. Mon casier aujourd'hui est resté propre, étonnamment, après que j'aie demandé à le changer, après l'avoir trouvé pour la énième fois, repeint, ou défiguré.

Pas de monnaie pour toper ma carte de bus, je suis obligée de marcher les quarante cinq minutes qui suffisent à m'amener chez moi. Enfin chez Louis plutôt. Il n'était pas là quand je rentrais le soir après les cours. Il était soit au travail soit de sortie avec son ami Liam qui le corrompait dans les sorties dans les bars de strip tease et autres endroits sombres du genre. Louis qui m'offrait un toit en contrepartie de diverses choses. La cuisine et le ménage en faisaient partie. J'en profitais pour nettoyer le peu de bordel qu'il avait réussi à accumuler entre hier soir et approximativement 10 heures du matin. Je marchais comme une machine, je me réveille à la même heure, m'habille, fait un brin de toilette, évite « les regards » et les stéréotypes, rentre nettoie me change pour enfin aller au travail. Pas le temps pour les devoirs, je passerais encore une nuit blanche.

C'était comme ça que je menais ma vie, depuis le triste jour de mes seize ans. Jour où ma mère a décidé d'abandonner ses deux enfants à la mort de son mari. Elle était entre la vie et la citée des âmes perdues, ne tenant à la vie que par de fins câbles la reliant à une machine.

Elle avait tenté le jackpot, et avait tiré dans l'œil du tigre (mon livre, mes expressions.). Avalé des paquets de comprimés, veines tailladées cocktail de plusieurs alcools et conduite en état d'intoxication. Les médecins étaient franchement étonnés qu'elle soit encore en vie. Moi j'étais juste content qu'elle ne nous ait pas quittés définitivement.

On a dut quitter la maison après que les factures montaient et l'argent que l'on recevait de l'assurance tarissait petit à petit. Gemma s'est trouvé un homme riche qu'elle a épousé en toute hâte. Elle m'appelle de temps en temps pour me dire que tout va bien mais au fond je sais qu'elle est malheureuse. J'espère tout simplement que l'homme avec qui elle vit la bas ne la bats point. Sinon, je vais vraiment craquer.

J'enfile ma tenue de travail habituelle, pour le jeudi soir. C'est soirée bar aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à me faire embaucher dans un bar assez classe, mais bourré de vieux pervers qui passent leur soirées à peloter les fesses des serveuses déguisées en pin-ups des années cinquante. Je passe mon jeudi soir à servir ces hommes, à accepter leurs compliments sur mes lèvres en faisant semblant de rougir les accepter, et à la fin, je pue la bière et la cigarette, et mes cheveux d'ores et déjà gras en prennent un nouveau coup. Je suis payé minablement de l'heure et compte sur mes traits agréablement fins pour faire monter le bocal de pourboires.

En général, le jeudi soir je fais trois cents dollars. Mais en général, cet argent file directement dans les mains de Louis. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il m'a sauvé de la misère.

Les stéréotypes, c'est trop nul. Surtout le vendredi après la période de déjeuner (déjeuner pendant lequel je mange mon sandwich dans les toilettes pour handicapés, ce qui consiste en un sandwich au beurre et au jambon coupé en un triangle parfait. Parfois une pomme si j'ai de la chance et l'une des barres de chocolat que Louis grignote en permanence.). Le vendredi après le déjeuner, c'est le jour des footballers. Un match de foot qui attirait toute la petite foule de bocaux étiquetés. Ils s'empilaient sur les bancs sur les côtés et tenaient des bannières de dix mètres de long afin de soutenir leur équipe.

Je n'assistais pas à ces horreurs que l'être humain à surnommé football. Ou est l'amusement dans faire rouler une balle entre ses pieds pour la faire rentrer dans un filet rectangulaire ? Je préfère une autre forme de rectangle. Celles qu'on trouve dans les livres. Celui que j'essaye d'écrire. Je ne suis pas un grand écrivain, je ne suis rien. Je l'étais peut être un jour, mais tout cela est loin. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec ce que j'ai la chance d'avoir aujourd'hui.

La bibliothèque est l'endroit le moins fréquenté du bahut. Les bocaux ne connaissent pas le chemin vers cette source d'arbres transformés en générateurs de connaissances (ooh il faut que je la note celle la). La bonne dame à l'accueil me donne un petit gâteau à chaque fois que je passe devant son bureau tellement haut, que l'on voit que le haut de sa tête lorsqu'elle est assise. J'ai commencé à lire l'encyclopédie. Je ne suis pas un homme de grandes littératures. Victor Hugo, Shakespeare ou Voltaire ne m'inspiraient que peu. Moi j'avais juste soif de faits réels, d'anciennes civilisations, de vies différentes. Ça ne sert à rien de lire une histoire inventée, se créer un univers alternatif, car je sais que quand j'ouvre les yeux, ce à quoi j'appartiens vraiment me retombe dessus. Je m'allongeais près de la grande fenêtre la plus éloignée du terrain de foot, et des clichés qui hurlaient comme des singes après eux, et ouvrait le livre à la page que j'avais marquée dans mon poignet la semaine dernière. Ouvrant le tome deux, à la page 16, je m'instruisais sur la vie sous la mer, isolant le moindre bruit qui pourrait flotter au dessus de moi.

Puis comme d'hab, je suivais le programme du vendredi soir. Le vendredi je n'avais pas besoin de me changer. Je prenais une bonne douche pour me séparer de toute la crasse que j'accumule au durant de la semaine. Louis me salue du salon, bientôt suivi de Liam qui apparait d'entre ses jambes, la bouche bien évidemment plein de je ne préciserais pas quoi. Mais je me suis bien habitué à leurs élans d'exhibitionnisme.

\- On est pas gay ! On expérimente ! , disaient-ils. Mais au bout de la vingtième ou trentième fois que je les surprenais, ça commençait à se transformer à _« On est en couple, Harry. »_

J'attendais le jour ou Liam se pose définitivement avec Louis, et donc le jour où je serais contraint de quitter ma petite chambre. Je suis sur un siège éjectable, et j'ai peur de ne pas tarder à sauter.

 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

\- Harry on sort ! , me crie la voix stridente de Louis.

Comme d'hab.

\- Il reste des nouilles dans le placard. Ou si tu as envie d'autre choses, tu connais le chemin vers la superette.

Bien sur que je connais le chemin de la superette. J'y travaille tous les lundi soirs, avec le jeune Niall qui bave sur les caisses enregistreuses au lieu de faire défiler la file de clients. Je n'ai pas envie de nouilles, ni d'autre repas. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de dépenser le peu d'argent que je gagne en nourriture fantaisiste que je ne saurais même pas apprécier.

Aujourd'hui, vendredi, dans mon bas de pyjama horrible et court, que je possède depuis mon seizième anniversaire, le dernier que j'ai pu passer en compagnie d'une famille saine et sécurisante.  
Je branchais mon téléphone et m'empressait d'établir le contact. Vendredi était le jour des appels téléphoniques et pas n'importes lesquels.

\- Bonsoir, ici Gabriel pour ne rien faire d'autre qu'assouvir ton plaisir, que désires tu ma belle ?

Et oui, je travaillais dur, mais j'avais l'ambition, et la motivation qui s'accouplait avec.  
Le samedi je dors toute la journée. Je fais mes devoirs, puis je dors encore, rattrapant le sommeil que Louis et Liam m'ont grossièrement coupé, en faisant leur boucan nocturne, les jambes en l'air, et deux capotes déchirés.

Le samedi soir, c'est une autre histoire. Je me prépare élégamment, porte mon plus beau pantalon et me brosse abondamment les dents. Le samedi soir j'ai un rendez vous galant. C'est le jour qui me rapporte le plus.

Je suis Harry Styles offrant mon corps, ma voix et mon énergie afin de rester debout. C'est ironique, je sais mais au moins j'échappe au cliché _« je n'ai rien fait de ma vie/ je me suis fait virer de chez moi/ je suis au chômage. »_

Je marche jusque vers la grande demeure blanche, les rosiers massifs toujours bien taillées le chemin de pierre jamais endommagé et la pelouse tellement verte qu'elle en ferait pâlir les plus belles terres soigneusement cultivées.

Samedi soir, je travaille comme un automate. Tout le reste de la semaine aussi. Il n'y a que quand je me couche que je suis libre de choisir la position dans laquelle m'endormir.

Bienvenue chez moi :)

Voici ce à quoi je ressemble en ce moment même, on est dimanche, il fait un froid de fou et je viens de trouer mon bas de pyjama encore une fois. (Je souris juste pour la photo hein, sinon ça donne pas envie de lire la suite)

J'espère franchement pouvoir finir cet ouvrage.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Page 8-14

Jour 724ème depuis le début de la galère.

Je m'étais promis d'écrire un chapitre tous les jours, mais j'ai dormi tout le dimanche après midi, et ensuite j'ai du entamer mes devoirs. Mais je vous raconte mon week end.

Le samedi est un jour spécial. Je rencontre Caroline le soir, à partir de dix huit heures, et elle m'emmène soit au restaurant, soit en boite ou alors directement chez elle. Elle pue le fric, tous les recoins de sa maison en déborde, mais elle n'est même pas fichue de se trouver un homme capable de l'aimer comme elle le souhaite.

Je ne suis rien pour elle, juste un jeune pré adulte sans expérience avec qui elle aime jouer. C'est elle qui m'a tout apprit, elle fait le double de mon age, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être le plus agé dans notre relation.

Ce samedi là, elle m'a invitée dans un restaurant italien où l'entrée coûtait le prix de trois plats principaux. Mais elle me disait toujours, en me prenant la main et en faisant glisser son pied le long de ma jambe

-Manges, prends des forces. Prends ce que tu veux chéri.

Puis elle servait deux verres de vin. Un pour elle, un pour moi. Elle dînait léger, une salade et quelques raviolis aux champignons, puis débouchait sa deuxième bouteille de vin. Les questions habituelles pleuvaient

 _Comment vas-tu Harry ?_  
 _Te sens tu en forme ?_  
 _Le repas te convient ?_  
 _  
_  
Je terminais à peine mon bol de tiramisu, qu'elle me tira par le bras pour m'emmener dans son immense voiture surchauffée et recouverte de peinture d'un noir brillant conduite par le vieux Marco qui mettait la musique à fond dès lors qu'il me déposait au coin de la rue, à quelques metres de chez moi.

Une fois dans le véhicule, un pan séparant le conducteur des sièges arrière, Caroline se jetait sur moi, plantant ses doigts dans le haut de mes cuisses. Elle crocheta une jambe autour des miennes, remontant par la même occasion les pans de sa jupe. Elle prend une de mes mains pour la pauser juste en dessous de son sein gauche. Elle prononça un son d'appréciation lorsque je resserrais ma main, empoignant l'épaisse chaleur de sa peau.

On terminait la soirée dans son immense lit rond, et je profitais de son sommeil pour me frotter dans la douche à m'en arracher la peau. Ce n'est pas que je me sentais sale après nos ébats. Mais je n'avais juste aucune envie de transporter son odeur de parfum sucré et fleuri, les vapeurs de vin et le musc post sexe.

Marco me ramenait chez moi, tandis que Caroline dormait, ses long cheveux cuivrés retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle posait une enveloppe sur la table devant l'entrée, portant mon nom, écrit finement, à l'encre rose. Je récupérais mes biens et ignorait la voix du chauffeur qui chantait faux et fort, mais surtout faux.

**** **** ****

  
Donc le lundi, je me réveillais tôt, faisait un bref saut dans la salle de bains puis enfilais mon cardigan marron par-dessus ma chemise blanche. Je la boutonnais jusqu'au bout, puis boutonnais le pantalon kaki, taille haute qui tenait en place grâce à une paire de bretelles rouges.

Mes cheveux, je pourrais passer des heures à les décrire. Ils sont ternes, lourds, sombres moches, bouclés et plein d'autres choses.

Avant j'en étais fier, mais maintenant je n'en ai plus le contrôle. Je les ai trop maltraités au fil des années et maintenant ils se révoltent. Je ne peux plus rien en faire. Alors je les plaque avec du gel ou de la laque, histoire de juste leur donner un peu de discipline.

Pour aller en cours, je me transforme en une sorte de scientifique ou savant fou , comme vous le voulez je vous montrerais une photo si vous voulez, et finalise le tout avec une énorme paire de lunettes carrées à monture noire.

J'avoue que je ne ressemblais à rien avec cette tenue, qui j'étais peu élégant. Ça me donnait l'air négligé (et peut être sale, mais j'vous promets que je nettoie mes vêtements tous les deux jours), mais je passais près de quarante cinq minutes sur ma tenue, alors le négligé, les bocaux pouvaient se le carrer dans leurs couvercles.

[](http://alternateuniverse.skyrock.com/photo.html?id_article=3193120949&id_article_media=46732122)

J'ai décidé d'appeler les autres élèves « les bocaux », comme ces filles qu'on appelait les plastiques dans le film lolita malgré moi. Ce film d'ailleurs est bizarre, Louis a essayé de me l'expliquer plusieurs fois, mais je ne comprends tout simplement pas à quoi sert ce genre de long métrage.

Bien sur, les bocaux me regardent, m'évitent et détériorent mon casier, mais je vis avec, m'assieds en bout de table au fond de la classe et m'imagine plusieurs scénarios de morts lentes et douloureuses parce que je peux. J'ai tué Kevin, le capitaine 17 fois depuis la rentrée. Un record.

Période de déjeuner, cours de l'après midi et une tonne de révision pour une interro en fin de semaine. C'est tout de même triste, mais c'est la routine.

Lundi soir, je travaille trois heures au supermarché, pour la modique somme de cent cinquante dollars. Je réapprovisionne les stocks, et rétablis les prix. Ce n'est pas trop excitant comme job, mais je rigole bien avec mon pistolet à étiquettes. Les patrons m'apprécient bien, et parfois me donnent un bon livre de réductions que j'offre à Louis dès que je rentre après avoir terminé.

Niall était un jeune garçon, faux blond , avec un rire sonore et communicatif. Il avait dix huit ans comme moi, et toutes ses bonnes dents. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il passe la moitié de son temps à dormir, mais réussit à obtenir le diplôme d'employé du mois. CHAQUE mois.

J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre au bout de la troisième fois.

**** **** ****

  
Je crois que Louis et Liam le font définitivement exprès.

Et pourtant je cherche encore à comprendre.

\- Hannah Montana est de retour ouais !

Louis est le premier à m'accueillir dès que je franchis le pas de la porte. Hannah montanah est le surnom qu'il ma donné après s'être procuré les chaines du satellite qui le laissait accéder à Disney channel. Maintenant il était accro à ce genre de séries pour pré ados, que la chaine diffusait à longueur de journée. Louis s'était découvert une grande admiration pour Selena Gomez, avait acheté tous ses albums et se prenait des billets pour ses concerts.

Son obsession s'était calmée depuis peu. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de voir l'énorme poster de la belle brune collée sur la porte des toilettes encore une fois.

Louis était comme ça, bizarre et bizarre et....bizarre.

**** **** ****

  
Le mardi je n'ai pas de job. Je n'ai pas envie de me pousser à bout. Je sens déjà la fatigue me trainer lourdement et j'ai déjà dut couper trois cheveux blancs.

Mais si l'énergie ne me manque pas, je suis Liam dans sa grande salle de sport. Il y enseigne la boxe classique, travaille surtout avec des jeunes, et me laisse me servir de son gros sac si il est libre. Liam est assez gentil pour ne pas me faire payer la leçon au nombre de coups de poings que je donne dans son vieux sac de sable lourd comme trois camions.

Cela me fatigue, mais ça me permet aussi de faire un peu de sport, entre les cours et les heures de travail.

Je termine mon intro par le mercredi, le jour ou je ne fais rien. Je suis libre de rentrer à la maison, m'écrouler sur mon lit étroit, et m'endormir jusqu'à la sonnerie de mon réveil.

**** **** ****

  
J'ai plusieurs personnages vous savez. Enfin plusieurs nom pour mes différents looks. Je me change parce que je dois me cacher. Fuir la réalité et fuir mon passé. J'ai dut quitter mon précédent lycée après que l'histoire sur _la mort de ma mère_ a mystérieusement circulée.

Je m'attendais à avoir de la sympathie, ou de la pitié. Mais tout ce que j'ai eu c'est des

_-Ta mère ne sait même pas s'occuper de toi_   
_-Droguée_   
_-Tu le mérites_   
_-Tu finiras comme elle_   
__

J'ai finalement bien fait de déménager finalement, loin de tout ça, loin des remarques et insultes de personnes qui ne comprennent même pas. Ici personne ne me connait, mais tout le monde me juge.

On ne peut jamais vraiment y échapper. J'ai une étiquette collée dans le dos, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est inscris dessus.  
C'est comme un tableau blanc sur lequel les gens écrivent ce qu'ils veulent, décident de la personne que je suis et se retournent sur leur passage pour admirer leur travail.

Je vérifierais la prochaine fois que j'enlèverais mon pull si j'ai pas un tableau collé sur mon dos.

Je suis donc Harry, l'escort de Caroline, le barman et le chef en étiquette à Target.

Je suis Gabriel, opérateur d'une compagnie de téléphone rose, peu réputée mais assez agréable.

Je suis Rico, le surnom que me donne Liam en rigolant dès que je pose le pied dans son ring de boxe.

Je suis aussi Marcel, le garçon bizarre qui marche dans les couloirs la tête baissée parce qu'il veut passer inaperçu parmi la foule.

J'avoue que Marcel n'est pas un trait de personnalité que je me suis inventé, mais ça me va tout aussi bien. Et puis, Marcel Styles ça ne sonne pas si mal.


	3. Chapitre Louis

Pages 14 - ?

Jour 732

Louis

Je marchais, depuis plus de trois heures, sans but précis. Je coupais par de petites routes, revenais sur mes pas et traversais des endroits déserts. Ça faisait à peu près trois heures que je marchais, heureusement, il ne faisait pas trop froid, le mois de juin avait décidé d'être clément ce jour là, mais j'étais seul et désespéré.

Je me suis retrouvé dans un quartier que je ne connaissais pas. Petit et triste. Mais l'endroit m'avait l'air assez moderne, alors je suivis la longue route, prenant le chemin inverse de tous ces passants. Eux rentraient chez eux. Moi je quittais mon nid familial. C'était comme si tout s'était retourné contre moi. Personne ne marchait dans mon sens, ils prenaient tous la direction opposée, lorsque je tournais à gauche, ils prenaient la droite. Si je montais une pente, eux, la descendaient.

Je croisais une maman, tenant son ses enfants par la main, je m'écarter pour les laisser passer, pour finir par m'effacer du chemin. Je pris encore une petite route. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, la pluie vint s'ajouter à tout ce désastre. De grosses gouttes tombaient lourdement sur mon visage tandis que j'avançais dans cette allée dont je n'en voyais pas le bout. Le mois de juin était une pute.

Enfin je sortais de cet endroit sombre et étroit, trempé jusqu'à la peau, mon téléphone surement hors d'usage dans ma poche et le contenu de mon sac probablement dans le même état que les vêtements que je portais. Je traversais la route après avoir laissé passer quelques voitures, et en évitant les vagues d'éclaboussures qui se formaient dès que leurs roues passaient trop près du bord. En plein milieu de cette flaque que je n'avais pas vue.  
Je sens que la case douche est cochée pour ce soir.

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. La tirade d'évennements n'est que ce que je mérite aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas men plaindre. Mais j'avais faim, froid et j'étais seul. Le café au coin de la rue était mon seul espoir. Je poussais la porte le plus lentement possible.

\- Bonsoir, malheureusement, nous sommes, fermés...

Furent ses premiers mots à mon égard. Il nettoyait la table du fond, me tournant le dos. La plupart des chaises avaient été déposées sur le haut des tables, pas de doute que le café verrouillais déjà ses portes.

\- Excusez moi, dit le jeune homme. Il était de petite taille, mais assez fin et élancé, ses cheveux couleur caramels étaient coiffées en une sorte de frange large qui s'étalait sur le côté. Et ses yeux qui me scrutaient de loin, un bleu perçant, je le voyais d'ici.

\- Avez-vous entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne peux rien pour vous, il faut que vous partiez maintenant...désolé.

Je ne pu empêcher les larmes qui coulèrent doucement sur mes joues. J'étais tellement trempé qu'elles auraient pu passer inaperçues. Mais pas aux yeux du jeune serveur. Il posa son chiffon et s'avança vers moi. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter mes sanglots à présent. J'étais fatigué, seul, affamé et perdu. Tellement perdu. Tout allait si bien, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je gâche tout ?

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, tentant de cacher mes hoquets et reniflements. J'avais tenu forte tête toute la journée, mais je savais que ça allait finir par me retomber telle une bombe nucléaire.

\- Pourquoi, sanglotai-je, pourquoi moi, pourquoi elle, pourquoi _nous_  
 __

C'est à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte que j'étais seul, sans amis ni famille sur qui compter. Ma seule famille m'avait abandonné. Je viens d'avoir seize ans, et le chemin de ma vie s'est stoppé brusquement, jusqu'à faire demi tour.

\- Hey... la voix de l'homme était à présent plus douce, et beaucoup plus proche. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Calme toi, viens t'asseoir je vais te donner un verre d'eau puis tu m'expliqueras tout, d'accord ?

-x-

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là. J'ai tout avoué à un étranger. Dont je n'avais même pas demandé le prénom (il était écrit sur son tablier certes). Mais il avait été gentil et m'avait offert l'une des pâtisseries qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevées du plateau. Il m'avait prévenu qu'elles n'étaient plus aussi fraîches qu'il y a quelques heures, mais je lui dis que ça ferait l'affaire.

Il était gentil, il me regardait manger sans m'interrompre, et semblait toujours avoir un léger sourire sur le visage. Il m'avait même accordé la permission d'utiliser le sèche mains dans les toilettes pour mes propres besoins.  
Mes cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien, j'avais l'habitude de les soigner et les chérir, mais là je n'avais plus les éléments nécessaires pour m'en occuper. Pour le moment, un simple endroit pour dormir me suffirait.

-Au fait, on est où ? demandais-je, par-dessus le bruit de la machine.

\- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? On est à Leeds, en Yorkshire. Tu viens d'où toi ?

Je n'y croyais, j'avais réussi à trouver mon chemin jusqu'à Leeds. Pas en marchant bien sur, j'ai passé la moitié de la journée à faire des tours de métros. Mais Leeds, c'était bien loin de chez moi. Bien trop loin. Je me remis à trembler. J'étais bien trop loin de ma mère à présent.

Je remerciais Louis de m'avoir accueilli dans sa petite boutique, m'excusais encore mille fois de l'avoir retardé. Il me proposait de dormir chez lui, mais je refusais. J'irais me prendre une chambre dans un hotel miteux, pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir et d'assimiler.

Je sortais mon portefeuille, pour compter le peu de billets qui me restaient et prit une grande inspiration. La pluie s'était immiscée dans les moindres plis du portefeuille, rendant les objets fait de papier en bouillie. Mon dernier billet de cinquante livres notamment. Tout allait contre mon sens décidément.  
Je luttais pour ne pas pleurer, mais il était déjà trop tard.

-x-

J'ai tellement insisté pour que je dorme sur le canapé de Louis, alors qu'il m'offrait le lit de sa chambre d'amis. Il habitait dans un appartement au dessus du café, café que sa grand-mère lui avait légué lors de son décès. L'appartement venait aussi avec le lot. Il était assez grand, comportant même un deuxième étage où étaient disposées deux chambres et une salle de bains.

Louis m'avait apporté tellement de couvertures, que j'aurais pu me faire un lit à même le sol. Le canapé était un très mauvais choix.

J'avais envie de protester, de hurler, de crier à tel point je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Mais je voyais bien que sans Louis, et sa légitime gentillesse, j'aurais passé la nuit derrière une poubelle, dans le froid, et sous cette interminable pluie. Cette nuit je pleurais avant de m'endormir, mais c'était parce que j'étais content, d'avoir pu m'en sortir.

Jour premier de la galère.  


-x-  
Pages 19 - 21

Le matin avait été pour le moins...bizarre. Je me réveillais seul, sur mon canapé étroit, sans points de repères, ni de souvenirs de la veille. Je me frottais brièvement le visage puis descendais les marches d'un pas lourd, sans me douter de ce qui m'attendrait en bas.

Le café grouillait d'un petit monde. Il n'était pas trop bruyant, mais agréablement bien éclairé. Une odeur de sucre et cannelle flottait dans l'air, emplissant délicieusement mes sens. Je me rendis compte à ce moment là à quel point j'avais besoin d'un bon repas.

Louis passait devant moi, un plateau en équilibre sur sa main. Il le posa brusquement sur le comptoir puis souffla jusqu'à en soulever les mèches de sa frange. Du revers de sa main il s'essuyait le front, avant de disposer les tasses vides dans l'évier.

Je me posais devant lui sans trop savoir comment l'aborder, mon corps était certes physiquement présent, mais mon esprit lui était ailleurs. Peut être même toujours et encore chez moi.

\- Une seconde, j'arrive.

Il disait toujours ça aux clients qui attendaient. La seconde se transformait le plus souvent en plusieurs minutes, mais le sourire radieux de Louis semblait racheter l'amertume et colère des amateurs de caféine. C'est comme ça qu'il s'en sortait toujours, un sourire et un à bientôt et merci, en espérant vous revoir !

Il leva les yeux, sentant que sa totale attention était demandée et son expression s'adoucit presque automatiquement. Je l'avais remarqué dès le premier jour. Telle que soit l'humeur de Louis, il faisait toujours de son mieux pour me mettre à l'aise, et être aussi doux qu'il soit.

\- Tu as faim Harry ?

C'est drôle, cette question semble être la chose qu'il me demande le plus. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il ne se pose de questions sur mon état. Il me raconte souvent sa vie passée, avec ses sœurs et sa mère. La façon dont il devait toujours s'occuper d'elles. Elles passaient tellement de temps à jouer qu'elles en oubliaient de manger, se doucher et même parfois de dormir. Alors, comme un réveil humain, Louis veillait à ce qu'elles ne manquent de rien. Depuis, cette habitude lui est restée, en addition à son obstination à me goinfrer de nourriture.

Il me fit asseoir derrière la caisse sur un tabouret, me promettant qu'il reviendrait dans cinq petites minutes. Il en mit près de quinze mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était la première fois que je le regardais à l'œuvre, dans son élément. C'était le premier aspect de Louis que j'ai connu. Dynamique, concentré et passionné. Il était très perfectionniste, ce qui l'irritait beaucoup, mais il disait souvent que j'étais l'une de ses meilleures réussites.  
Après avoir dégusté un pain au lait, sortant du four, je fus gentiment renvoyé à l'appartement où je passais le restant de ma journée à dormir. Penser, dormir et pleurer. Pendant la pause déjeuner, Louis partagea son repas avec moi, il ne posa pas de questions, et ne m'interrompis pas tandis que je mangeais.

Il avait même réussi à récupérer quelques de mes affaires, que la pluie avaient épargnées, notamment cette photo. De moi et ma sœur, allongés aux côtés de notre mère dans le jardin qu'on possédait à l'époque. Je séchais rapidement mes larmes, ne voulant pas gâcher le seul souvenir, que j'ai pu garder intact, de mon passé.  
Le deuxième jour, je proposais mon aide à Louis. Il la refusa quatre fois. Mais je sentais bien que la fatigue commençait à monter, et ma présence était de moins en moins la bienvenue.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux rester ? Si tu en as marre de moi, dis le moi. Je partirais...  
\- Non, tu ne me déranges pas ! Et puis un peu de compagnie c'est justement ce dont j'avais besoin. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry. Vraiment. Je veux t'aider jusqu'à ce que tu puisses t'en sortir. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, affronter la rue, en sachant qu'ici tu as une place pour dormir au chaud. Restes.

Puis je me rasseyais en silence.

C'était comme ça durant les trois prochaines semaines.

J'essayais de me trouver un travail, pendant que Louis travaillait. Il était aidé parfois d'une jeune étudiante qui venait servir des boissons pendant ses heures creuses. Abigail. Une très jolie jeune blonde, grande et mince, les cheveux retombant jusqu'à la taille. Elle me pinçait les joues en riant et disait toujours qu'on était des frères et sœurs cachés. Ses yeux étaient verts et grands comme les miens, mais les siens pétillaient de joie et vivacité. Les miens cherchaient encore cet éclat que j'avais perdu il y a peu.

Mon tout premier travail, pour un gosse de seize ans comme moi, frêle, pas très résistant ni endurant, était de délivrer des journaux ou prospectus dans les boites aux lettres. C'était un job assez dangereux dans le fond. Devoir glisser le bout de papier dans la fente sans se faire attraper par le propriétaire ou locataire du logement, quitte à se faire claquer la porte au nez après s'être reçu les débris de la feuille que je me suis donné du mal à transporter vers sa destination.

Je n'étais pas beaucoup payé, mais le peu que je pouvais gagner, je glissais dans une enveloppe qui se remplissait au fil des jours. Au bout d'un mois, j'ai pu récolter une centaine de livres. Je passais l'enveloppe à Louis pendant le dîner.

\- Tu pars ? avait-il dit, inquiet.  
\- C'est pas beaucoup, je te dois beaucoup plus, mais je te promets je rembourserais tout ! Et puis quand j'irais à l'université plus tard et que j'aurais un bon travail je te donnerais tout ce que je te dois ! C'est promis.

C'était l'un des plus beaux sourires que Louis m'avait donné jusqu'à présent.

-x-

Pages 22-25

Louis m'avait accompagné le jour de mon inscription au lycée. Il s'était porté garant des frais et avait obtenu l'autorisation parentale d'être mon tuteur légal.

Après l'admission de ma mère à l'hôpital, je n'ai toujours pas eu l'autorisation, ni le courage d'aller la visiter.

Louis dut le faire, après avoir alerté les autorités de ma présence à Leeds. Je ne pensais pas que certaines personnes allaient remarquer ma disparition.

Il avait tout payé, le billet de train, la nourriture, l'endroit pour dormir, il m'avait vivement conseillé de rester dans la voiture garée dans le parking de l'hôpital. Je suis resté là à pleurer silencieusement en attendant le verdict.

Il est sorti deux heures plus tard, avec les yeux rouges et quelques lignes entre ses sourcils froncés. Il rentra dans son véhicule en claquant doucement la portière. Ses deux mains crispées sur le volant il prit le temps avant de soupirer lourdement.

\- Harry je... sa voix craqua et je n'entendis jamais la fin de sa phrase.

Jusqu'à la semaine d'après ou il rentra, un sourire collé sur son visage. Je rentrais tout juste d'une autre tournée de papiers journaux, exténué et nageant dans ma sueur.

Louis s'était jeté sur moi, ses bras et jambes autour de mon corps.

\- On les a Harry ! Tu es mon fils !

\- Euuuh Louis ?

\- Enfin non tu n'es pas mon fils, je suis ton responsable légal. Ta sœur est déjà majeure donc elle peut se prendre en main, mais toi, tu m'appartiens na na na !

Il s'enfuit en sautillant, puis revint quelques minutes après, avec deux verres et deux bouteilles.

\- Bière pour moi ! Il fit sauter sa capsule. Et jus d'orange pour toi ! Il poussa le carton de jus entre mes mains.

Il fit clinquer son verre contre le mien puis s'étala sur son canapé miteux. Je me rappelle m'être fait une note mentale de lui acheter un nouveau canapé, en cuir.

\- Lundi prochain on ira t'inscrire au lycée. Pas celui d'à côté, il craint un max. Celui à vingt minutes en bus est très bien, je te prendrais une carte de transport et un cartable et oh la la j'ai l'impression de refaire la rentrée pour mes sœurs c'est tellement excitant.

Il ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps d'en placer une. J'avais envie de hurler, à la fois de joie et d'horreur. En l'espace d'une semaine, Louis avait dépensé près de six cents livres pour moi, et il me répétait encore et encore que je n'avais besoin de le rembourser. Mais entêté comme j'étais, je sauvais chaque centime que je gagnais et le cachait discrètement dans ma chambre (la dernière fois, Louis m'avait trainé jusqu'au centre commercial pour que je dépense mon argent), car oui, j'avais finalement accepté de dormir dans le lit.

La rentrée avait été rude. Se faire des amis à seize ans n'était pas aussi facile que quand on en avait six.

Mes pantalons trop courts et cheveux trop voyant attiraient l'attention. On pouvait dire que j'avais fait une entrée plutôt remarquée dans ce lycée. Au beau milieu du mois d'avril.

A cause des cours j'ai dut abandonner le petit boulot que j'avais mais Louis me trouva une petite place dans la boulangerie d'en face ou je travaillais le samedi et dimanche.

Il a toujours été à mes côté, m'a soutenu ces deux dernières années. Maintenant j'approche des dix neuf ans et je suis au bord du burnout. Parfois quand je rentre après le supermarché ou le bar, Louis m'attends, deux tasses de thés fumantes sur l'une des petites tables du café. Je me pose alors à côté de lui, et affale ma tête sur ses genoux.

Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux lentement, geste que ma mère avait l'habitude de me faire quand j'avais du mal à me calmer le soir.

Parfois, je pense à ma mère et j'ai envie de tout briser autour de moi. De tout abandonner, et courir jusqu'à en mourir. Mais ensuite je pense à Louis, qui fait tout pour moi, qui m'a accueilli chez lui parce qu'il avait pitié de moi, et m'a offert une chance d'avoir un avenir. Il m'arrive quelquefois de le prendre dans mes bras par surprise. Il sursaute légèrement de peur, puis se relaxe et me donne quelques tapes dans le dos.

Louis n'a peut être pas vécu ce que je vis, mais il est là avec moi, et m'accompagne pas à pas. Un jour nos chemins devront se séparer, mais en attendant ce jour, je chéris chaque moment que je passe en sa compagnie.

Jour 744

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui j'ai mangé du bœuf bourguignon, il n'était pas tellement bon, mais Louis avait l'air tellement fier de son plat que je n'ai pas osé lui dire. Parce que quand Louis est déçu, il fait une moue tellement triste que j'ai juste envie de prendre son visage entre mes mains, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à l'étouffer.

\- Qu'est ce que t'écris ? Louis me dit, penché au dessus de mon épaule.

\- Louis me dit penché au dessus de mon épaule ? Tu écris des scènes érotiques sur nous Harry ? c'est très mignon, mais tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu déplacé ?

-x-  
Fin du chapitre Louis  



	4. Chapter 4

Pages 26 - 29

Jour 745  
Il est minuit, Lou dort enfin. Je n'ai pas pu terminer le reste de mon histoire de la veille car Louis regardait constamment mon travail ce qui a le don de me rendre nerveux. Il sait que j'écris un livre, mais le problème est que quand je tape tranquillement, il bougeotte à côté de moi sans jamais trouver de point fixe. Louis est comme une petite pile qui dure indéfiniment. Alors pour l'éloigner, je lui dis que Liam a appelé ou qu'il va passer, ce qui met le petit brun dans tous ses états possibles. Il court alors dans tout l'appart, tentant d'arranger son désordre.

Moi je vis toujours à 0%. Après une nuit à tenter de digérer le bœuf mi cuit mi brulé, je devais encore respirer la vapeur d'alcool qui se dégageait de mon lieu de travail.

Selma, ma patronne, adorait mes cheveux. Je suais la bière, ça collait à ma peau comme l'eau de Cologne infecte du gros James au lycée. Il s'en renversait une bouteille par jour sur la tête.

Selma était une jeune vieille. Elle était âgée, mais tellement bien conservée. La première fois que je l'ai vue, je pensais qu'elle avait une trentaine d'année, mais non, elle est bien née en 1952 et porte des jeans plus serrés que moi.

Quand je me suis présentée avec mon cv et un sourire léger, elle me prit presque immédiatement. Je devais mon embauchement à un client régulier qui jetait son verre à travers la salle parce qu'il trouvait que son cocktail n'avait plus de gout.

Selma m'avait tiré vers le bar puis avait posé un alignement de bouteilles devant moi. Je me souviens avoir mélangé tellement de liqueurs, que le liquide avait pris une teinte vert kaki, franchement peu alléchante, mais Sam, le (plutôt jeune) blond aux yeux gris avait descendu son verre d'une traite et depuis, je suis le seul à le servir.

Elle m'avait proposé plusieurs fois de faire partie des actes du soirs. Parfois c'était des groupes qui sortaient à peine de leurs garages, avec des chansons inachevées, ou une sono terrifiante. Parfois il y avait des danseurs ou strip teaseurs, quelques fois il y avait cette jeune fille qui chantait seule, accompagnée de sa guitare.

Jade, une brune avec de grands yeux. Elle avait une très jolie voix, mais les clients s'intéressaient à elle juste pour son physique, plutôt que pour ses talents. Je lui passais parfois une partie de l'argent que je gagnais car je savais qu'elle aussi avait quelques problèmes financiers pour vivre.

Théoriquement, je ne suis plus sous la responsabilité de Louis, j'ai le droit de me lever pour partir, et me trouver un domicile, mais j'ai peur de briser le cœur de Lou. Je sais qu'il y aura un jour où il voudra que je parte, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de me préparer. Mentalement surtout.

J'ai lâché la compagnie de téléphone rose il y a peu. C'était nul et chiant, puis ça me prenait mon vendredi soir alors que j'avais franchement d'autres choses à faire. Comme par exemple, sortir avec Niall en boite.

Ma première fois.

Caroline ne m'amenait jamais dans ce genre d'endroit, qu'elle trouvait sale et répugnant. Mais moi j'ai adoré. Niall était plutôt marrant quand il était sobre, mais c'était une vraie surprise de le voir ivre mort. Lui qui n'était à l'origine que peu tactile devenait le roi du pelotage une fois qu'il abusait d'un verre de trop.

La vie était normale. Nulle et répétitive donc.

Mais chaque lundi était différent. Chaque Lundi, Niall avait quelque chose de nouveau.

Je l'ai rencontré le jour de mon entretient. Enfin je l'ai plutôt entendu ce jour-là. Il rigolait à travers un mégaphone après avoir renversé à peu près 100 litres de lait.

Il n'y a que lui qui trouvait ça drôle. Et évidemment ce n'est pas lui qui a épongé les dégâts.

Je le rencontrais vraiment le premier jour de mon travail. Il m'avait tiré les cheveux tellement fort qu'il avait réussi à m'extirper quelques larmes. Mais il était doté d'une sorte de talent qui lui permettait de s'en tirer avec chaque gaffe qu'il effectuait. Je n'étais même pas fâché contre lui. Même après avoir vu quelques-unes de mes mèches dans sa main.

Il était lourd, bruyant, sale, goinfre, agitateur. Mais tellement mignon que ça estompait tout le reste.

J'ai maintenant finit de m'introduire. Ça m'aura pris 30 pages. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un brouillon. Il va falloir que je rectifie mon écriture. Et puis après tout ce n'est pas si mal si je la laisse comme ça.

J'ai l'impression de communiquer avec vous (communiquer avec le vide surtout) et ça me rassure. Un peu.

Voici mon histoire, Harry Styles. J'ai perdu le fil des jours. Je dois être au jour 760 ? Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Ce n'est pas si important.

Fin du tome 1.  


**Author's Note:**

> Mes autres blogs sont 
> 
> [Sinisterdestiny](http://sinisterdestiny.skyrock.com)
> 
> [OD-1F](http://onefiction-1direction.skyrock.com)
> 
>  [SmuttyDirection ](http://smuttydirection.skyrock.com)


End file.
